The Third Bloodline Trait
by AngelicGabriel
Summary: It about a clan of people called 'Night' for their bloodline trait. And Neji Hyuuga must marry one of them to complete family relations.


Heyz. This is my first fanfic...so please be nice...please?...pretty pretty please?...come on...cries anime style please? Come on!

Disclaimer:not...mine...because if Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were...they would be tied to my...heh heh... head board w/ fuzzy blue hand cuffs.  
Charactors  
Chitose' Night:Age 17 female Not interested  
Kei Night:Age23 male Dating  
Saku Star:Age18 Female Married  
Neji Hyuuga:Age19 Male Not interested  
Hyuuga-sama:Age67 Male Widow  
Cloud Night:Age22 Male Married  
Many other Characters...These are the main ones how ever.

i have no clue what these are called  
'...i will rule the world!' ' ' thoughts  
"...MINE! SHINY MINE!" " " Speech  
lapses of time  
main character change  
ummm... is my voice in the story

-STORY- Yay!  
'That dumb baka! Where did he run off to...we were in the middle of a perfectly good spar.' A woman with silver hair and gorgeous sunset eyes ignoring that they had no pupil...similar to Byakugan ...started to eye her surroundings with suspicion.

'Not many get to see her skill as a ninja but Chi is extremely skilled, even though...she ignores it...i should feel honored...heh..NOT.'Suddenly a man with silver hair and shining sooooooo shiny...-dazed- emerald green eyes launched at his target.

30 seconds later

"owwwwwwwww! Wtf!Why throw me like that!Well!" The young man yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well, Khi, if you would not be such a perv..." Her eye began to twitch. "LOOK ME IN THE FACE BAKA!" She slapped Kei hard enough that his Head turned into a ...MUSHROOM! mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!

"Owwwwie!" She raised her hand to slap him again."Fine! Fine! I'll be a good family dog...I swear..."

"Thought so." She practically yelled. "Lets go, it is time to get back. "As she said that she turned and began to get ready to head back.

"Hey...Wanna race?" He took on an evil grin. "Hm?"

Her eye brow twitched again YES! AGAIN! "You know that in my attire ... well...my kimono will ride up if I run..."

"So?"Khi said so bluntly. Stupid...sooooo...stupid...sigh

BOOOOOOOM!

Khi is now whimpering from being hit over the head hard enough that he can no longer stand and Chitose has begun to make the way back to the main house.

"Come on! Help me! Pleaaaaase!"He shouted while giving puppy dog eyes.

"Hm." She took his hand and pulled him up so that she could put her arm around his shoulders for his support, trying to ignore the fact that her silk kimono was covered in mud from the training grounds they were currently in.

The walk through the woods to the main house was not a long one.Most people found the distance annoying while Chi liked the distance. It calmed from knowing that if she mested up no onewould know or tell her off for it.

By the time they got to the Main Gates of the Main House Chi began to realize that her precious 'aniki' had fallen asleep so she handed him off to one of the family servants. Then one of the main houses servants caught her eye.

"Chitose-sama?" The servant asked to confirm her identity.

"Hm. "Chi nodded in ackledgment.

"Saku-sama wishes to speak with you." And then the servant spun on his heel and walked off.

Chi frowned her eyebrows in discust. 'how dare he a sheep telling a wolf what to do...he will not live very long' Chi surmised. 'I better get cleaned up before I go see the head of the family.' She then headed to her room in the main estate.

You can here the sounds of fighting in the nearby Konoha training grounds. A gust of wind comes by, or so you think. It is really Lee.

"Damn!" Neji yelled as Lee suddenly began to move faster trying to out agile Neji...-smirks evilly-...and failing...Miserably.

The next thing TenTen knew her boyfriend Lee was at her feet in a lump. She started scolding Neji. Meanwhile Lee reflected... 'Neji has become so skilled...only Naruto and Sasuke are a challenge to him now...and all of them are ANBU .'He frowned. 'And soon the head of the Hyuuga family...Hiashi was killed by Hinata for insulting Naruto who was with Sasuke and still is... and thus Neji got the title of 'head of the family' because he was the next best thing skills wise...and knowledge wise as well... I feel bad though...everyone has somebody...but Neji...he has no one...at least more then friends... 'Lee then tried his best to remain conscious and failed.poor poor Coconut-Head-San...-shakes head-

"We need you as one of the pillars of this family...to marry into a family that is willing to merge with ours...and considering you are the only one with our families' bloodline trait...and is most skilled...also of marrying age..." A very catlike woman replied and she has very large...-ahem- also a wonderful waist and flattering hips. Wearing a cherry-blossom and green print kimono. She matched the beautiful Tatami-style room/house.Her long hair fell to about her waist.

"...You want me to marry, give a child, and merge both families. Is that it?" Chi claimed. She was wearing a stunning blue kimono that barely reached her thighs..her hair pulled back sexily in a ribbon...her wolfs collar showing around her neck...wearing a garter with a shurriken and kunai around her left thigh...

The catlike women nodded. "Yes... our blood line trait is the most rarest and in some minds the most deadly...you are also very powerful...capable of joining the ANBU if so wish..." She paused. "Also a wolf...better yet a 'dog' of the head's of this family...and as such you are the enforcer of this family...those that are sheep do not wear a collar like yours...because they are weak...do you understand?" She waited for an answer.

Chi only nods in understanding. "Is that all Saku-sama?"

"Yes. You may leave." She said making a motion with her hands before sipping her tea.

Chi nodded then bowed. 'so I will have an assigned marriage hmmm? But first I must leave to stay with them...for 3 months...great! I'll probably have to act like a blonde, dumb, and maybe bimbo too. I am not insulting blondes here... for I am one thus no harm is meant...or so I'll claim Well then to night is my last night of freedom. I'm gonna go party!'Chi then went running to her room and changed into black pants that hung low on her hips, a belly shirt that showed her ample cleavage, and left her hair in that sexy fashion.

But little did she know the man she would be forced to marry..

...would be there...

...so the plot continues...

So This is me First story so be nice... I know it's short but...I just want to see if this type of story is good or not... plz rate and review... also let me know... if you want a pic of the main characters...

Thanx For Reading -formal bow-


End file.
